


How to Stay Warm in the North

by stellata



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Okay it's mostly porn, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Robb Stark Lives, Robb is 18, Rough Sex, Slash, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellata/pseuds/stellata
Summary: When Robb stumbles across Theon and Ros together in bed, they invite him to stay and watch them. Entranced by the two of them, Robb decides to accept their invitation, not knowing how it would alter his relationship with them, or his own future marriage to the fierce Lady Dacey of Bear Island.Eventual Robb/Theon/Ros/Dacey. Unabashed smut. Set about six months pre-canon.
Relationships: Dacey Mormont/Ros, Dacey Mormont/Theon Greyjoy, Robb Stark/Dacey Mormont, Robb Stark/Ros, Robb Stark/Theon Greyjoy, Robb Stark/Theon Greyjoy/Dacey Mormont/Ros, Theon Greyjoy/Ros
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	How to Stay Warm in the North

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I use a blend of tv canon and book canon, but the ages match the show, so Robb is 18, Theon and Dacey are 21, and Ros is 19. This is set about six months pre-canon.

It had been a very long, cold week, but Robb realized with relief that it was Friday, and his father never minded if he went drinking just once a week with Theon. He headed over to Theon’s room, and knocked. He thought he heard Theon say something, and tried the door. It was unlocked, so Robb opened the door and walked inside, pulling it shut behind him. 

“Theon, would you - _oh_ ,” Robb gasped, frozen in place as he stared. 

Ros was on her hands and knees on the bed, completely naked, while a similarly bare Theon was behind her, fucking her vigorously. Hearing him, they both looked up. Ros gasped, staring at him, while Theon caught his eye and smirked, not stopping for a second. 

“S-sorry,” Robb stammered, blushing as he reached out and fumbled for the door. 

“You can stay and watch,” Theon said, his voice dark with promise. “ _That_ won’t sully your precious honor, will it?” 

Robb swallowed hard, his mouth dry. He’d refused all of Theon’s offers to go with him to the whorehouse in Wintertown because of the stain it could leave on his and his family’s honor. But this - actually _seeing_ it, what it would be like, was riveting.

“I bet you’d love it if Robb watched us, wouldn’t you, Ros?” Theon purred in her ear, and she shuddered, grinding back against him. 

“Gods, yes,” Ros moaned, raising her head to boldly look Robb in the eyes. Her tits bounced enticingly with each forceful thrust. Robb couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to touch her there...

Theon pulled her up so she was still kneeling, just leaning back against him. Ros moaned, her head falling back onto his shoulders, arms rising back to curl around him, playing with his hair. Theon took her tits in his hands and squeezed. 

“She’s gorgeous, isn’t she?” Theon said, looking right at his friend. 

Robb nodded slowly, his hand frozen on the doorknob. 

“Ros is my favorite girl in the world,” Theon continued as he slipped a hand down to bury it in the curls between her legs. “Because she wants it just as bad as I do. Gets soaked for me, makes it good and easy to plow into, and…” 

“Oh, oh, _oh_ -” Ros began to thrash and whimper as Theon rubbed steadily at her sweet spot. 

“She comes so prettily,” Theon said roughly as he suddenly pinched her clit.

Ros cried out, her back arching, every muscle going taut before she relaxed into a state of shivers, moaning Theon’s name. Robb watched her shake with the force of her orgasm, his mouth dry and his cock harder than he could ever remember it being. 

“Mmm,” Theon groaned appreciatively. “Feels so good when she clenches around my prick, you don’t know what you’re missing, Robb.” He fucked her for another few minutes, slowing down, and Robb stared in wonder at how blissed out Ros was, moaning and gasping and clutching to Theon desperately. 

“I want your mouth now, Ros,” Theon growled. 

“Fuck, yes,” Ros moaned. She moaned as she pulled back and he slid out of her. 

Robb barely noticed her crawling away, his gaze frozen on Theon. His cock was long, thick, and wet from fucking Ros. Theon took himself in hand and stroked, and Ros came closer and nuzzled against Theon’s thigh. Robb’s eyes followed her tongue as it laved over Theon’s heavy balls. 

“That’s it,” Theon groaned, slowing the movement of his hand on himself. “She’s got such a sweet mouth.” 

Robb finally looked up, and saw Theon was watching him with a smirk. 

“Suck on it,” he purred to Ros, still looking at Robb. A surge of heat went through Robb at his words, and his legs trembled. 

“ _Gods_ ,” he moaned helplessly as he saw Ros lower her head and take Theon’s dick between her lips. 

“Robb,” Theon said huskily, and Robb met his eyes. “Sit down, watch, and learn.”

Without thinking, Robb stumbled to the chair and sat down. 

“Good,” Theon smirked at him. “Now get your cock out.” Ros giggled around his cock, and looked over at Robb and winked at him while taking Theon in deeper, making him groan appreciatively. 

Swallowing hard, Robb reached down and slowly opened his pants. He was harder than he ever remembered, and he pulled himself out, gasping as he began to touch himself - he was leaking already. 

Theon’s gaze was dark as he watched Robb stroking himself. Then he took Ros by the hair and slowly guided his cock down her throat. Robb watched, entranced, as Theon began to fuck her mouth. His lean, muscular body flexed with each thrust, his head falling back as he growled with pleasure. Ros moaned happily around Theon’s cock, and Robb’s hand found his own prick before he could think better of it. He moaned with pleasure as he pumped his hand over himself. 

Theon turned his head and smirked as he saw Robb touching himself. “That’s it, Robb.” The Ironborn’s voice was husky with desire. “Not bad, not bad at all. See, Ros, you’re making him so hot.”

But it wasn’t just her, Robb was terrified to admit even to himself. Robb was fascinated by the look of Theon’s cock as it slid in and out of her mouth. He wasn’t just thinking of how good Ros’s mouth might taste, he was wondering what his friend’s cock would taste like, and if he could take it in his mouth or down his throat...

“Robb’s never had a woman,” Theon told Ros, and Robb flushed. “Don’t you wish you could feel it for yourself? Her mouth is so hot on my prick.”

“Yeah,” Robb breathed. She was hot, gods yes, and he imagined being in Theon’s place would feel _really_ good. Still, he couldn’t stop looking at Theon, fantasizing about touching him, being in Ros’ place.

Suddenly, Theon pulled Ros off his cock, and yanked her up to kiss her hard. Then he flipped her onto her hands and knees again, lined himself up, and shoved into her cunt again. 

Robb fucked his hand frantically, staring at Theon’s thick cock stretching her. The wet slapping sound of their bodies joining was obscene and immensely arousing. 

“Harder,” Ros sobbed, thrusting her hips back. 

Theon chuckled, gripped her hips hard, and slammed back into her. Ros cried out each time, her eyes wide as she looked right at Robb. 

“Tell him what you like,” Theon ordered. 

“I like it when he’s rough,” Ros gasped, looking at Robb lustfully. “When he takes what he wants… Ah gods - and his cock. It’s bloody perfect, stretches me more than anything ever has…” 

Ros seems to love being fucked, and Robb wondered then what it felt like for a woman, being pushed into and taken. He’s stunned by the thought, wondering what it would feel like to take Theon’s cock inside him. His hand stripped over his cock desperately, and he stared hungrily at his friend. 

Everything about him was gorgeous. The way Theon’s hands clenched on her thighs, the quiet growls he made, almost wolflike. His back arched, sweat making his chest glisten, and he shoved up inside her again and again. 

When Theon began to come, Robb gasped and spilled into his own hand, his hips pumping helplessly. Theon looked over at him then, eyes dark, still grunting as he slammed deep into Ros’ wet cunt. 

“Fuck, that was good,” Theon said, his voice rough and dark. 

Robb shuddered, his softening cock twitching in his lax grip. 

“Tell Ros how you liked it,” Theon ordered before Robb could bolt.

Ros turned her head and looked at him with a wide, knowing smile as she took in the sight of him. 

“That was... amazing. You’re very beautiful. Th-thank you for letting me watch,” Robb stammered. He was blushing, he knew it, and hastily tucked his dick away, wiping his hand on the inside of his shirt. 

“Oh, gladly, love,” Ros said, her eyes raking over him. “Maybe you can join in next time.” 

Robb opened his mouth but had no idea what to say. Theon chuckled, looking at him knowingly. 

“You want that, Robb? Ready to lose your virginity?” 

Flushing and embarrassed, Robb turned and bolted without another word. Theon called his name, obviously surprised, but Robb was gone. 

“He’s so shy,” Ros giggled, turning in her arms to look at Theon. “Do you think you could get him back? I’d love a go with him - or better, both of you at the same time.”

Theon smirked, and kissed her hungrily. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

* * *

Theon’s promise to Ros proved harder to fulfill that he anticipated. After the night that Robb saw him with Ros, he had been avoiding Theon, managed to avoid being alone with him for two days before Theon finally caught him in the godswood, saying a prayer on his knees before the tree. 

“There you are,” Theon drawled. Robb did look very pretty on his knees, he couldn’t help but think. 

Robb turned and rose, blushing. “Theon,” he greeted. 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” his best friend called him out. “It wasn’t wrong, you know, or dishonorable. It’s not like you’re getting anyone pregnant by just touching yourself.”

“I know,” Robb said, staring into his hands. “It’s just... I want more. Even though I know... it’s wrong.”

“Look, Ros takes moon tea, you wouldn’t have to worry about bastards!” Theon groaned. 

Still, Robb wouldn’t look at him. Frustrated, Theon grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, pushing him back against the heart tree. Robb’s breath went out of him in a moment, but he didn’t shove him back like he normally would. Theon was almost startled to realize how close they were. 

“Do you think I have no honor because I fuck whores?”

“No!” Robb insisted, flushing again. “But... my father...”

“Your father pissed on his marriage vow to your mother and brought a bastard son home as proof of _his_ dishonor,” Theon snorted. 

Now Robb did push him back. “Don’t! He made one mistake...”

“He didn’t have to bring him to Winterfell and make her look at the proof of their dishonor every day for the rest of her life,” Theon smirked. “He’s not as perfect as you think he is.”

“I know he’s not perfect! That’s why... I don’t want to be like him,” Robb admitted quietly. 

“You won’t be,” Theon said frankly. “You’re not married, so you won’t be dishonoring your wife! Come on, Robb, let yourself have some fun. You’re eighteen - it’s well past time to be with a woman.” 

Robb exhaled slowly. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Theon grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. “You want Ros, or someone else?”

“Ros is good,” Robb said quickly, his blush rising. 

“You bet she is,” Theon chuckled, slinging an arm about his friend’s shoulders as he walked him to the woods. “I’ll let her know. My room or yours?”

“Yours,” Robb said immediately. “In case anyone comes looking for me. My parents _cannot_ know about this.”

“They won’t,” Theon promised with a smirk. “I’ll have Ros come by at ten. Unless that’s too late for you?”

“Shut up,” Robb rolled his eyes at him. “I’m not a kid anymore.”

“You won’t be, after tonight,” Theon winked at him. “See you later, Stark.”

Robb managed a wave, and Theon headed into town. 

He found Ros having lunch at the tavern. 

“Missed me so soon?” She grinned at him.

“Always,” Theon flirted, and sat down across from her. “Though this time, I’m not just asking for me.”

Ros looked at him in surprise. It took a moment, and then realization crossed her face. 

“You don’t mean... _Robb?_ ” She whispered, quiet so nobody else could hear.

“I do mean.”

“Oh my god, I get to take his virginity?” Ros gasped excitedly. “The future Lord of Winterfell... mmm. He is _gorgeous_. When?”

“Tonight, my room, ten o’clock.”

“I’ll be there with fucking bells on and nothing else,” Ros said, smirking like the cat that got the cream.

Theon supposed she would be getting it soon enough.


End file.
